


The hum of your desire

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Hecate knows what she wants. She just needs a bit of help to get there
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The hum of your desire

Ada woke up to an empty bed. That wasn't odd in itself but the space next to her was still warm and inviting. No cup of tea on her bedside table either. Usually whoever got up first made the morning drinks. She listened carefully for the bubble of the kettle but all was silent.

No, not quite silent. Ada's keen hearing detected a faint but distinguishable sound. She recognised the breathy staccato sounds of her lover being thoroughly indulgent. Ada did wonder why she wasn't doing it closer. In their bed, perhaps. She glanced at the cats but they snored on. Well if they weren't going to be curious, she jolly well would be. She got up and attended to herself, thinking that Hecate would finish pleasuring herself by then and breakfast would be the first order of the day.

This would not be the case, she thought, when peeking into the lounge. Hecate was relaxed on the sofa, slowly manipulating their new toy. She looked exasperated and her sighs were now few and far between, as if she was running out of steam. Ada was concerned that enjoyment was not forthcoming. Coming up behind her, she put a hand on the other woman's shoulder and nuzzled into her neck.

'You ok?'

Hecate jumped forward and gasped in shock.

'Ada!'

'Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.' Ada came to sit by her. 'I would have let you get on with it but you didn't seem as enthusiastic as you were five minutes ago.'

Hecate blushed delicately, her breath evening out as she adjusted herself. Her dressing gown was half open, entertaining a peek of nipple, a most welcome sight.

'Are you enjoying it?'

Hecate had been wary of the battery-operated contraption when Ada had brought it back from a trip to London but she had vowed to drop her guard around the unfamiliar when Ada was there. Darling, worldly Ada who had introduced her to all sorts of things she'd never known existed or hadn't cared to try before. At first she found the idea of it, jarring. She left the delights of this particular toy for Ada who relished every moment of it. But this morning, she took it upon herself to try it, copying what she'd seen the night before by lightly skimming it over her skin. She had to admit, once she'd gotten over the shock of the vibrations, it did feel good, here and there. But she wasn't getting that wave of pleasure that rattled her bones and jolted her senses the way that usually happened when she applied her fingers (or Ada's) to the pleasure points. Like many of her sexual endeavours, the experience fell short of what she wanted to achieve and it vexed her. Hecate Hardbroom was nothing but a meticulous over achiever.

'Yes. But…I'm not getting what I want from it.'

'You're trying too hard. You'll only stress yourself out and then you won't get there. There's a knack to it' said Ada lightly. 'Try it this way.'

Of course Ada had a few tricks up her sleeve. She had a wealth of knowledge that could rival the Kama Sutra. She arranged cushions here and there and bade Hecate to turn over. Hecate tried to relax as best she could, feeling a little self-conscious. She much preferred the dark, as did Ada but the sunlight filtering through the curtains was hardly aggressive so she closed her eyes and tried some of that deep breathing nonsense she'd learned from Dimity. Ada knelt behind and gently raked her nails down the smooth pale flesh of the other woman's back. It was always a turn on to make Hecate surrender control when she was so willing. Reaching from the side, she slid the vibrator up towards the top of the dark thatch of hair. Clicking it to the lowest setting, she stroked gently in a circular motion. Hecate moaned and instinctively pressed her legs further together. The cleverly placed cushions pressed the motions of the vibrator closer or further away depending on how she flexed her hips and back. Fuck, this felt good. She marvelled as always, how Ada knew just what to recommend. When she was ready, the vibrator was kicked up another notch and Ada massaged it further down, making the other woman buck against her hand and pant insatiably. That gorgeous long swishy slinky hair flowed over her back and breasts and Ada resisted the urge to thread her fingers through it and pull. She tried to focus her thoughts but didn't get very far. Hecate was lost in a world of her own and it was a pleasure to watch her.

Within minutes, Ada slipped the instrument into the ready and waiting cunt, already tightening in anticipation. Hecate's groan was almost a growl and she slammed her head down on the cushions helplessly. She could finally feel it, that delicious building up of electricity sparking within her. She'd felt intimidated at the thought of putting it inside her but Ada simply teased an inch or two in, lingering and withdrawing in no particular pattern. Hecate was beginning to enjoy the unpredictability of it, ridiculous as it seemed, she who thrived on schedule and routine. But in the bedroom, all habitual life was suspended in blissful anticipation.

Ada steadily circled the vibrations so slowly, it made Hecate scream into the cushion. She wanted a mind-blowing climax. She wanted to explode and melt down all at the same time. She hadn't even realised she'd grabbed the thing and pressed it to her clit, riding it shamelessly as she finished herself off with an anguished groan. Ada rested her hands on either side of Hecate's bottom and told herself to resist. Spanking would have to wait for another day. Right now, Hecate needed to feel that release without being overwhelmed.

It took a while for Hecate to stop twitching. The pleasure thrummed through her and made her heart beat savagely, her voice coiling in a whirlwind. She relaxed as Ada brushed a kiss on her shoulder.

'I hope you're feeling a bit more confident now, darling.'

Hecate turned over cautiously. Her legs felt wobbly but she seemed to have no other immobilizing effects. She nodded, not trusting her voice.

'You can do most of this yourself next time. I only added in the extras' said Ada, smiling mischievously.

Hecate thought her head might explode. She relaxed back into the cushions while Ada fetched a jug and poured her a drink. They clinked glasses and drank deeply. Lemonade had never tasted so sweet.


End file.
